Say You Will
by nerdytara89
Summary: This is eventual Darcy/Steve/Bucky. Darcy was taken and impregnated by HYDRA, with Steve and Bucky's twins.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy is fucking tired of hiding out. She escaped HYDRA two months ago. SHIELD is in shambles, infiltrated by HYDRA for all of these years. The world is an unstable place. She's pretty sure they injected her with super soldier serum the first day they had her. She'd been experimented on and finally pumped up on fertility drugs. They'd taken two eggs from her and injected them with Captain America's and the Winter Soldier's super jizz. So here she is pregnant with super soldier children. When the test came back positive, Darcy began to plan her escape. She'd waited for the perfect time, letting one of the minions think she was drugged, then she makes her move and has been running ever since.

Darcy is now watching the news about the shit show in Lagos, then the Accords. It was a mess, but she wasn't expecting the Avengers to fight among themselves at all. Now somehow, Stark had fixed everything and she watched as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes disembarked the SI jet on national tv.

The boys were back in town, the Avengers were getting back together, and she was ten weeks pregnant with twins. She'd watched the old films of Cap and the Howling Commandos in school.

Her current set up in a women's shelter wasn't the Ritz, but it was safe. She'd had enough time over the last month to look through all of the SHIELD files that Natasha Romanov had dumped over the internet, revealing SHIELD/HYDRA's dirty secrets.

When HYDRA had taken her right off the street, she didn't know why. Her only connection was Thor so she guessed that was their reasoning.

Quickly, she got up off of her bed and began to pack all of her meager belongings into her backpack, and was headed to the Avengers facility. Darcy looked in the mirror at herself and could barely recognize the person staring back.

'Jesus Lewis. You look like shit.' She said to herself in her mind.

She'd scraped together enough money to have cab fare out to the facility, and handed the cab driver a note with the address where she wanted to go. She really didn't know what to expect from the Avengers, or if they would believe her. She wouldn't believe her either.

Right after they'd injected her with the serum, they wasted no time and put her in that fucking chair, and tried to wipe her mind over and over. When HYDRA realized she was not going to be turned, they opted for plan B. To make her a baby machine for super soldier babies. She couldn't let them get her babies. They were monsters and she couldn't trust SHIELD to help her either.

The cab pulled in front of the facility. She got out and paid the driver. Two very burly men stepped toward her.

"Can we help you miss?" Big dude one asked.

She wrote what she needed on her notepad and handed it to him.

"Yes. I'm Darcy Lewis. I need to speak with Mr. Stark. It's an emergency."

Both men looked at her curiously. Internally, she is freaking the fuck out. But she holds her ground. These guys were big and reminded her of HYDRA goons. She waited while dude one talked to someone in his earpiece.

"We'll escort you up. I'll take your bag." Dude two said.

She handed over the bag, pretty sure they just wanted to make sure she's not going to assassinate Stark with it.

She entered the building where more guards stood, and now Darcy felt like she was going to have an anxiety attack. Darcy's time with HYDRA had stolen more than her voice, even though being mute was likely psychological, dealing with people was going to be a disaster for awhile.

After HYDRA's last attempt at wiping her mind, she had refused to talk to anyone. It didn't seem to bother the scientists in the least and they continued with their plans. She let those bastards think they'd broken her, but that had been far from the truth. They had underestimated her. After the IVF procedure, they'd let their guard down, and she had escaped. Darcy was sure that a lot of minions died because of their mistake that day.

Darcy rides with the two men for a few minutes, and then when the doors open She was met by Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Hello. I'm Bruce. Tony is in an Avengers meeting. How can I help you, Miss Lewis, you are Jane's assistant correct? She'd assumed that you went home to visit your grandmother." Bruce asked her.

She hands over the paper she'd written about everything. She was honest and explained it all.

Darcy watched Bruce read the paper. She could tell he was upset, trying not to Hulk out.

"Jesus Christ. They had you, HYDRA did all of this to you?" Bruce asked angrily.

Darcy nodded.

"My god. You've been in a women's shelter. I'm also guessing psychological mutism?" He asked.

Darcy nodded again.

"We can help you. You look exhausted. Come into the communal area and lie down. I'm going to inform every one of the situation." Bruce smiled slightly.

She grabbed her pack and laid down on the oversized couch. She was so exhausted.

* * *

Bruce ran to the team meeting as fast as his feet could carry him. Christ. So much for HYDRA not planning anything big recently. He burst into the meeting where Steve was currently briefing them on a mission.

"Guy's we have a serious issue here. Darcy Lewis just showed up outta nowhere. HYDRA has had her since the London incident." Bruce told them.

He watched Jane start to freak out.

"She wrote down everything and gave me permission to read it to you," Bruce told them.

"Miss Lewis was your assistant right?" Bucky asked.

Jane nodded Bruce noticed she was already bordering on hysterical. Thor was uncharacteristically quiet.

"I'm going to read this, but I want everyone to let me finish before commenting."

Bruce took a deep breath and began. It took him ten minutes to get through the letter trying not to Hulk out. When he was finished. The silence was scary. Steve and Bucky were holding hands looking appropriately devastated. Jane looked like she was going to be sick. Thor looked desperately sad. Everyone else was in shock.

"Oh Darce," Jane said and started to sob.

"I made a vow to protect my lightening sister. I have failed her." Thor said.

"I hate to be the douchebag, yet again, but how do we know this isn't some HYDRA trap," Tony said carefully.

"Fuck you Stark. Darcy would never betray me, Thor, or the Avengers. Ever." Jane said lowly.

"Take care how you speak friend Tony," Thor warned.

"Ok, ok. I was just throwing it out there." Tony said.

"Where is she, Bruce?" Jane asked jumping to her feet.

"I left her in the communal area to rest. Just a warning Jane, she looks exhausted, underweight, and she's not speaking. The trauma has rendered her mute." Bruce explained.

Jane sobbed harder. "Get Dr. Cho, Bruce. You and Helen are the only ones I trust." She said, trying to get herself together.

Bruce had already text Helen before he entered the conference room.

* * *

Darcy slept twenty or so minutes before her reoccurring nightmare woke her in a cold sweat. She sat up quickly, getting her bearings. She was safe at the Avengers facility.

That same goddamned, fucking nightmare. HYDRA finding her, cutting the babies out, taking them away, and then letting her bleed to death. Insomnia, depression, anxiety, and a shitload of PTSD. She was a mess, but Bruce had said they'd help her. She hadn't even told them about the attempted mind wipes. She was afraid it might trigger Bucky and he didn't deserve that at all. She put her head in her hands, trying to calm herself. Hearing footsteps she looked up to see Jane rushing toward her.

Darcy was stunned. She hadn't expected to live to see Jane again. Jane grabbed her and hugged her tight. She'd forgotten what good human contact felt like. Tears rolled down her cheeks but no sound escaped.

"Jesus Darcy. I swear they'll pay for this. Any decision you make I'm with you." Jane told her.

Jane thought she wouldn't want to keep the babies, but she was wrong. She was keeping them, and they were gonna be happy, just to spite fucking HYDRA. Darcy grabbed her pen and paper.

"I'm keeping them. They didn't do anything. They're Steve and Bucky's babies too." Darcy wrote quickly.

"Ok Darce. Whatever you want." Jane told her.

Darcy looked over Jane's shoulder and saw Thor, Steve, and Bucky moving closer. She stared at them, then looked at her hands.

"Oh Lady Darcy, what have they done to you my lightening sister? I swear on my place as King of Asgard, that I will burn HYDRA to the ground." Thor promised her.

"Get in line pal," Bucky growled.

Darcy looked up at them. Steve, Bucky, and Thor looked ready to murder, death, kill, some people.

"Bruce and Helen Cho want to examine you in medical. I trust them Darce. I won't leave your side." Jane told her. She nodded and got up slowly, grabbing her back.

"Can I carry that for you sweetheart?" Steve asked her.

Darcy narrowed her eyes. She stepped forward, handed him the back, and stepped back. She then let Jane and Thor take her to medical, with Steve and Bucky close behind.

She entered medical seeing Bruce, and a woman, she assumed, was Helen Cho, smiling at her.

"We're gonna take good care of you Darcy. Please call me Helen."

* * *

Bruce watched as Thor, and the two super-soldiers went to the waiting area. Jane stayed right by her side. Darcy was writing on her pad and handed it to him. He thought it couldn't possibly get much worse for her than this, but he was wrong. He handed Jane the pad, and went out to talk to the three men waiting outside the doors.

"Lady Darcy will keep the babes. She has a big heart and will not let HYDRA win. She will also keep them because they are yours." Thor explained to the two men.

"Christ," Steve mumbled.

Bucky hung his head. He knew that Darcy was way too good to do this for them, but he wouldn't take that decision away from her and neither would Stevie.

"That is our Darcy. Always caring for others over herself." Thor added.

Just then Bruce came out of medical to speak with them.

"Well, guys. It's worse than I thought if that's even possible. HYDRA tried to wipe her, a lot. When she wouldn't turn, they started with the fertility aspect of their plan." Bruce told them.

Bucky just stared into space.

"She didn't tell us right away because she was worried about Cap and Barnes' reactions. Namely triggering Bucky." Bruce explained. "This woman is one of a kind, Jane. "

Just then Helen rushed out of the room.

"I'm not sure what triggered it but she's in the corner having an episode of some kind," Helen told them. The five of them rushed back into the room. Finding Jane trying to talk a shaking Darcy, who had curled up into a ball, in the corner. She couldn't stop shaking. When she came to a bit Jane was there, comforting her.

"It's ok Darcy. Helen needs to do an exam, but I'll stay with you. I promise." Jane said. She nodded to the men, who silently left again.

Darcy nodded, and let Jane lead her to the exam table. Helen took blood, then her vitals, and did a quick internal exam of her lady bits. Of all the things HYDRA did to her, rape hadn't been one of them, but the forced IVF had been a horrible violation, with not so horrible consequences.

She watched as Helen set up the sonogram machine and she motioned for Jane to give her the pad and pen.

"Steve and Bucky should be here for this." She wrote and handed to Jane.

"Are you sure Darce?" Jane asked.

Darcy rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Okay, okay. Geez." Jane smiled.

Withing a minute Steve and Bucky shuffled in quietly.

"You sure about this doll?" Bucky asked her.

She nodded at them both. They were the fathers of her babies, no matter how it happened. Darcy wouldn't leave them out of this, because it wasn't their fault, just as much as it wasn't hers or the babies fault.

"Now I'm able to do an amnio early in the pregnancy. I have designed this test to be virtually risk-free. We'll be able to tell everything about the babies." Helen explained.

Darcy gave a thumbs up. She laid still and watched Helen squirt the cold jelly on her abdomen. She took even breaths as she remembered HYDRA doing the same thing to her. She grasped Jane's hand firmly and kept telling herself that she was safe and that Helen was helping her and the babies.

"Alright, well here they are. Perfect growth, fraternal twins. You are ten weeks pregnant Darcy. Now I'm going to take the samples to do the testing. We'll have all of the information in about six weeks" Helen told them all.

Darcy looked at Steve and Bucky. They looked shaken, but in awe of the blobs on the sonogram screen. Darcy laid still. It was over quickly, and Helen had printed pictures for the three of them.

"Now, you are extremely underweight, and I'm betting anemic. The super serum has sped up your metabolism like Steve and Bucky here. The babies are also just like the three of you. You need to put on weight, and I'm putting on you vitamins with extra iron. I'm also increasing your calories, so eat whatever you can handle." Helen told her.

Darcy nodded, knowing this was new territory for the doctors and everyone else too.

"I'm really tired. Is there somewhere I can sleep please?" Darcy wrote on her pad of paper.

"Of course. We'll take you up. You'll be across from us." Steve said. "Jane and Thor are down the hall from you."

Darcy watched Steve and Bucky's expressions and they seemed ok with the setup. She didn't want to make them uncomfortable or but into their relationship and screw it up. She followed Thor, Bruce, Jane, Steve, and Bucky to the elevator.

"Welcome Miss Darcy. I am Friday sir's AI." The computer informed her.

Darcy loved Tony. The fact that he had an AI that could talk to you anywhere, was awesome.

"Tony said he would have a Starkphone and StarkPad with real-time texting ready for you in the morning. That way you can communicate directly with any of us, including Friday." Bruce explained.

She gave him a thumbs up and smiled a little.

"Hey Tony takes care of his people, and you're one of his people now Darce," Jane explained.

Finally, they made it to their floor.

"Well if you need anything doll, we're right across the hall. You need to get some sleep." Bucky said.

Darcy can't disagree. She walked into the apartment and somehow Tony had already sent for clothes and things for her.

"Ok, well, we'll leave you to it then," Bruce said.

Janey hugged her and told her that if she needed anything to come down the hall. Everyone left, and she walked around the apartment. It has two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, living area, dining, and walk-in closets. She walked into the huge bathroom. Definitely a step or two up from the shelter, she thinks. Darcy stripped off her clothes and started the hot shower. It had been awhile since she had her own bathroom.

Instead of going to their rooms, Bruce calls a team meeting in the communal area for and update on Darcy.

"Ok guys. We can't pressure Darcy to talk or tell us about her time with HYDRA. If she feels threatened it puts her and the babies at risk. It can also set her back on her recovery." Bruce told them. "We can expect more episodes like earlier in medical. With more time we can learn what triggers them. She has massive PTSD, so everyone tread lightly for awhile please."

"I'm impressed that she resisted their mind wipes," Tony said.

"Darcy can be a stubborn bitch, that doesn't like to be forced to do anything she doesn't want to. They probably pissed her off first thing, and she resisted them." Jane said simply.

"I would not cross my lightening sister when she is angry. It is very scary. Darcy's assistant, Ian, made unwanted advances toward her, and she used her tasing device on his nether region. I am uncertain whether he will be able to father children." Thor told them.

All of the men in the room including Bruce flinched at the thought of a taser to the balls.

"My guess is that HYDRA caught her unaware and drugged her," Jane added.

"Where is this assistant Ian?" Bucky asked.

"I suppose he's still in London. After Thor and I went to Asgard, Darcy was supposed to go visit her Grammy. Ian was still recovering." Jane said.

Bruce watched Steve and Bucky give each other a serious look. Damn. That look was never a good one.

* * *

Steve knew what Bucky was getting at. Ian had sold Darcy out as revenge for turning him down and tasing his worthless ass. Or worse Ian had been a HYDRA plant all along.

"Someone needs to find fucking Ian Boothby. That bastard has questions to answer." Jane said. Clearly catching on to what Bucky was getting at.

"That sorry son of a bitch," Natasha spoke up. "Please tell me we get to take turns interrogating him?" She asked Bucky and Steve.

"You bet your ass, Natalia," Bucky told her.

Bucky now had one more reason, on the fucking long list of reasons, to destroy HYDRA.

* * *

Darcy stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. She'd scrubbed her hair and then her body. She wasn't looking at those clothes again, so she was throwing them away. She stepped out of the huge shower and put her hair in a towel and wrapped her body in another towel.

"Are you okay Miss Lewis? I can contact Dr. Foster for you." Friday said.

Darcy shook her head and gave the thumbs up to the ceiling.

"Very well. If you need assistance please give the thumbs down." Friday told her.

Again, she gave Friday a thumbs up.

She found underwear, and a sports bra and put them on. Her closet had yoga pants and every kind of vintage tee shirt imaginable. Tony made sure every band was represented. AC/DC was her choice. Darcy walked to the kitchen, she ate two bowls of cereal and a bunch of fruit. She discovered an iPod sitting on the counter. Jane must have duplicated all of her songs for her and transferred them to the new one.

Darcy smiled. God she loved Janey.

She then wondered if she could science wrangle for Tony, Jane, Bruce, and Helen. None of them took care of themselves and she needed to do something to keep her sanity, or what she had left of it. The phone and StarkPad would make it easier too.

* * *

Steve and Bucky headed back to their apartment again.

"Do you think we should check on her Buck?" Steve asked his boyfriend.

"No. We need to give her space punk. She knows where we're at if she needs us." Bucky said as they made their way to their living room.

"It's hard to believe we're gonna be dads in 7 1/2 months. I'm still processing it." Steve said.

"Yeah. Fucking HYDRA still fucking with us. But they're not gonna get Darcy or the babies again." Bucky replied.

"Darcy resisting that machine still blows my mind, Buck," Steve said.

"Maybe when they gave her the serum, they didn't anticipate that it would help her resist them," Bucky said.

"I'm hoping Bruce and Helen can give us more information about all the tests they're running," Steve replied.

Both of them wondered whether they'd get their questions answered at all.

* * *

Darcy laid in the darkness of her bedroom for two hours before she gave up and decided to go exploring, which turned into checking on all of the Avengers in the facility.

She crossed the hall to Steve and Bucky's room and was met by the sounds of their lovemaking. She smiled and moved away. Having super hearing would take some getting used to, and had it's good and more embarrassing points. Darcy moved down the hall to Thor and Jane's quarters and heard Thor's loud snoring through the door. Again, she smiled, remembering how much she missed her friends. Within forty-five minutes, with Friday's help, she'd checked on each Avenger, bringing her lastly to Tony's door when she heard him in the throes of a nightmare, only to hear Bruce comforting him. She was surprised for a moment, then could totally see them together. Darcy wondered back to her apartment and went in and laid back down. Drifting off to sleep she wondered what her babies would look like. They had to be gorgeous with the two super-soldiers from the forties as their daddies.

The next morning found her running to the bathroom to puke her guts out. Yeah, she was gonna have to mention this to Bruce and Helen. She'd hoped she would miss this symptom of pregnancy, but luck had never come easy for Darcy Lewis.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next two weeks, Darcy dealt with the morning sickness herself. She was eating much better than before, but the mornings were hell. Everyone was being super nice, having the starkphone and starkpad made things so much easier for her and them. She'd started taking care of the scientists a few days ago, and they were surprisingly ok with that.

Now she was sitting in medical waiting for her checkup. Jane was waiting with her. She didn't tell Steve and Bucky because they were so busy lately. They were two days from a really important mission so they needed to focus on that.

"You've lost five pounds. What aren't you telling me, Darcy?" Helen asked.

Shit. Darcy thought. She typed on her pad quickly.

"Morning sickness started the day after I arrived. I've been dealing with it, I'm eating as much as I can."

"You need to tell us if you're having problems. Normally, morning sickness wouldn't be an issue, but you're super metabolism and the babies make it harder for your body to recoup the necessary calories when you're throwing up. So I'm giving you some pills to take each morning when you get up. It's important that you keep your food down." Helen told her.

Darcy looked at the frown on Janey's face. Well shit.

"Is there a possibility that you won't tell Thor, Bucky, and Steve?" Darcy typed.

"Nope. Not a chance. They need to know everything." Jane told her. Then sent out a message to all three men.

Crap. She thought. They were going to freak.

When she and Jane got off the elevator for their quarters all three men were waiting at Darcy's door. They looked worried and a tad perturbed. This was gonna be a long pregnancy.

"Come on. Face the music Darce." Jane chuckled.

She literally let Janey drag her to the door.

"Sweetheart. We need to talk." Steve said. Bucky just looked cranky.

Great. The talk. Lovely.

Thor looked worried. She hated that look on him. He had so much on his shoulders her issues shouldn't be one of those things on his shoulders.

All of them piled into her quarters and she sat, cross-legged on her couch.

"Doll, why didn't you tell us you'd been gettin sick? We would have helped." Bucky said.

Damn. That, that Brooklyn accent. Oh, Darcy. Stop it. He's taken. She thought to herself.

"You can always count on us sweetheart," Steve said.

Sweet Jesus. The Captain voice was so sexy. What was she doing? Darcy couldn't help the naughty thoughts going through her head. They were taken, with each other. She was going to break her own heart.

"Well, you guys are all so busy with important things like saving the world. I'm fine. Helen gave me pills to take. I only lost five pounds." Darcy typed to them.

She could feel Jane's eyes rolling.

"Darcy what you are doing is very important. You're having children. Two very special children. You are important." Thor said.

"Don't think we didn't notice how you're taking care of Jane, Bruce, Tony, and Helen in the labs. You're wrangling them just like you did Foster." Bucky said.

"I can't believe I didn't see it. You're back to being the sneaky Darcy again. I'm so glad." Jane said. "But you have to take care of yourself and those babies, do you hear me?"

"Yes. I will. I swear. I'll tell you guys everything from now on." Darcy typed. She wanted to contribute to the team, to keep wrangling scientists, to be busy. She was getting better as the days went by.

They still didn't know about her nightly run to check on everyone in the facility. Hopefully, she'd get to keep doing that. The nightmares still came, but she was able to fall back asleep easier knowing everyone was in the building and ok. When they went on missions Friday was good about letting her know how each of them was doing. Then she would just check on those still in the facility.

Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Jane all looked at her suspiciously. She was sneaky and didn't like depending on others, but these babies were everything to her, and she suspected Steve and Bucky were happy about them as well, even though they wanted to murder every HYDRA agent that had to do with her being held with them.

"I'll watch her like a hawk while you're on your mission," Helen promised them.

Great. Now there were four, no five, wait, probably all of the Avengers watching out after her. How in the hell did this happen?

With that assurance, both Steve and Bucky kissed her on the cheek.

"Doll, you have to take care of yourself ok?" Bucky asked.

She nodded and smiled at both men. Those kisses were making her blush. Lordy.

With that, all three men rushed out to leave for the mission.

"Someone has a crush." Jane giggled.

Darcy looked at her friend horrified.

"Don't look at me that way. You're not the only one who has a crush Darce. Both of them like you." Janey finished.

"No way. I'm just having their babies. There is no way they'd go for a threesome anyway, they're from the Forties Janey." Darcy typed.

"Seriously? They're together and have no problem showing that they are. You'd be surprised what they might be open to. You do realize that the 21st century didn't invent threesomes right?" Jane told her. "You're worth it Darce. Don't ever tell yourself any different."

Darcy had a lot to think about. She was definitely crushing on them both. I mean look at them, they're Adonis' the both of them. But even more than that they are honest, loyal, kind, loving to each other and others. But she was tainted by HYDRA, broken, damaged. They had each other and she couldn't, no wouldn't mess that up for them. They deserve every happiness.

She made lunch for Jane and Helen in the communal kitchen. She also made lasagna, salad, and garlic bread and placed it all in the huge fridge for the whole team when they returned. Tony and Bruce went on the mission with the rest of the Avengers. Bruce was only needed in case of a code green. Jane and Helen were both hard at work in the labs so she put the food in front of them and left to go back to her quarters, but something led her to Steve and Bucky's door. Darcy didn't want to snoop, but she wanted to know more about the men that were her children's fathers.

Darcy placed her hand on the door, half expecting not to be let into their quarters, but the door slid open and let her in. She walked around careful not to disturb any of their stuff. It looked like a couple lived there. All of their individual things mixing together to make a nice home. Her kids were really lucky. But she didn't see a place for her in this home. It made her sad. Suddenly, she was so fucking tired. She grabbed a blanket that smelled like both men and laid down on the couch. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bucky shuffled tiredly off of the Quinjet with an equally exhausted Steve. It took a lot to exhaust the super soldiers but this mission had taken it outta them both.

The communal area smelled like one of those old Italian places Bucky used to take Stevie to. Before he went off to war, before Stevie got big, and before HYDRA ruined it all.

"Oh my god. That smell." Tony moaned. "Friday. Who cooked?"

"Miss Darcy prepared lasagna, salad, and garlic bread," Friday informed them.

Bucky perked up at that statement. He looked at Steve and they both smiled. She was cooking for everyone, that was a good sign.

"Alright. Everyone go shower and be back in thirty minutes. You two get Darcy on your way back." Sam told them, pointing at Bucky and Steve.

Bucky nodded and he and Steve headed to their quarters. What they found upon entering was surprising to them both. Darcy was snuggled up on their couch sleeping. Her snoring was even cute. Steve gave him the look and they headed quietly to their room to shower. They'd wake Darcy up after they were finished dressing.

Both men stripped out of their uniforms and pulled each other into the oversized shower. Steve began to kiss his neck. Bucky moaned. Their cocks brushed against each other, hard and leaking already. Bucky watched Steve grab the lube, he then began opening him up. By the time Steve was pumping three fingers in and out, he was ready.

"Need you in me, Stevie." Bucky panted. Without words, Bucky lifted him up and eased him down on his cock. Both men moaned loudly in unison as Steve began to thrust slowly, hitting Bucky's prostate each time. He wrapped his legs around Steve's waist so his thrusts became deeper.

"Oh god Buck. So tight for me." Steve moaned.

Bucky just kissed Steve. It was deep and filthy. It was perfect. Steve picked up the pace and began to stroke his cock. For whatever reason Darcy's tits came into his mind. They were big, round, and awesome. He came thinking about both him and Steve coming on them together. Steve growled out Darcy's name as he pumped into Bucky, releasing deep into his channel. Both men were panting heavily. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We're in trouble punk," Bucky said.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to take it slow with our girl Buck." Steve replied.

They both finished their showers with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

Darcy woke up to strange grunts and moans. She got her bearings and remembered that she was in Steve and Bucky's quarters napping. Her eyes popped open and she listened. They were in the shower making love. Oh my god. She jumped up and headed for the door. Then she heard Steve call out her name as he finished. Darcy stood there shocked. They liked her, like, liked her, liked her. She turned deliberately and smiled big for the camera, then went quietly to her quarters to take that cold shower she now needed.

She stripped off her clothes and quickly got int the shower. The cold wasn't going to work. The thought of Steve and Bucky going hot and heavy and probably both of them thinking about her as they did, was too much. She had to take care of herself quickly and quietly. She dressed again with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Steve hurried Bucky along and they got dressed. Then they both walked out quietly to wake Darcy and found the couch empty.

"Fuck. She heard us." Bucky said.

"Oh god," Steve replied. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Friday pull up video to right before Darcy woke up and left."

Steve and Bucky watched the video and both men heard what woke her up.

"Super hearing. I didn't think about that." Bucky said.

"You were always loud Buck."

They watched her scramble off the couch. She walked out the front door just as Steve called out her name.

Steve looked at Bucky.

"Well, she heard that too loud mouth," Bucky said.

"It just happened, I couldn't help it," Steve whined.

Just then they watched as Darcy turned around and looked at the camera and smiled. Steve was stunned. Bucky chuckled.

"Our girl is a naughty one Stevie." Bucky grinned, and of course, Steve blushed.

"Yeah but she's still recovering and pregnant Buck." Steve reminded him.

"Yeah with our kids. Hell, we're still recovering from the shit HYDRA put us through Stevie. It's perfect, hell, she's perfect for us." Bucky said, sitting down and taking Steve's hands in his.

Steve couldn't say no. Bucky hadn't asked for anything since he'd found him in Budapest. He hoped Steve could see that he wanted this for himself as well. All three of them deserved to be happy.

"Oh, Bucky. I feel it too, but we can't smother her, and we can't push." Steve told him.

"Course Stevie, slow as molasses too, I promise," Bucky said.

Both of them headed back to the communal floor to eat the great smelling feast Darcy had made for all of them.

* * *

By the time Darcy got back to the communal floor she was starving. She hadn't been this hungry in a while. Loud voices came from that direction. She walked quietly and couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her. Sam and Scott were wrestling for seconds. Everyone stopped and turned toward her.

"Plenty for everyone. Did you check the warmers? Six lasagnas in there." She said in a group text. She watched Bucky laugh and make a break, with Thor and Tony for the other warmers.

Darcy walked over and retrieved the homemade loaves of garlic bread.

"You're gonna spoil us, sweetheart," Steve told her.

Darcy shrugged. "There's also pie. I cook and bake a lot." Darcy typed.

"Shit, shit, shit. Where's the pie?" Clint asked getting up to search.

Darcy gave him the stink eye immediately.

"I think we have to eat our supper first Hawkass. Right doll?" Bucky asked her.

She nodded at him rolling her eyes.

"Fine Elsa. But you'd better leave some for me." Clint said, shooting him the finger.

"God Darcy. I missed your cooking." Jane said, shoveling food into her mouth.

"Yes, sister. We must have the pot of roast soon. It is most delicious." Thor said.

Darcy moved to get the loaves out of the warmer and static shot through her fingers. She leaned up against the counter, flashbacks from the shocks of the mind wipes went through her mind.

She began to shake. Now she was pissed. Fucking HYDRA. They were not going to ruin this family thing she had going with the team, and not going to ruin something she loved to do.

"You ok kiddo?" Tony asked.

She shook her head then typed on her padd.

"Goddamn HYDRA flashback. I got a static shock from the warmer. That's what triggered it." Darcy typed. Steve and Bucky were immediately on their feet over too her. She took deep breaths while they both rubbed her back.

"I think it's time for you to come and talk to ole Sam for some counseling," Sam suggested. "How about an hour a day for the first couple of weeks?"

"Yes. That sounds good Sam. I'm ok." She typed, looking at both Steve and Bucky. "Now everyone keep eating. I'm starving. Superbabies want lasagna."

Both of the guys smiled 100-watt smiles at the mention of the twins. She watched everyone load their plates and she sat between Steve and Bucky and ate her own mountain of food. They devoured the food like they hadn't eaten in a month. She anticipated that whatever leftovers there were, wouldn't make it thought the night. This bunch was the type to get up and snack. When she laid all the pies out Steve and Bucky smiled and drooled over them.

"Doll, you are the best," Bucky said.

She smiled and blushed at him.

Darcy had baked chocolate, cherry, apple, blueberry, pecan, and coconut cream pies. She'd also whipped up four dozen cookies and muffins for snacking.

"Oh sweetheart my favorite is cherry, Buck's is apple. They smell so good," Steve told her.

Their praise did unexpected things to her thoughts and libido. She really didn't know what to think about that at the moment.


End file.
